Addicting
by NarutoFairyTail7
Summary: It was inappropriate, Kakashi knew. The moment he pulled away from Sakura he'd get an earful. But in that moment, as the woman he loved pressed her body and lips against his own, he just didn't give a damn. R&R! Taken from my Tumblr, JustAuthoring!


**Title:** Addicting  
 **Summary:** It was inappropriate, Kakashi knew. The moment he pulled away from Sakura he'd get an earful. But in that moment, as the woman he loved pressed her body and lips against his own, he just didn't give a damn.  
 **Pairing:** KakaSaku  
 **A/N:** If you're uncomfortable with the pairing KakaSaku, don't read. Sorry for my leave of absence, I was a little upset about the response I received from my last story (His Girlfriend) but thought, what the heck? Not everyones gonna love your stories, and I didn't want to let it discourage me! So i'm back, with a Kakashi and Sakura one, taken from my Tumblr JustAuthoring! Hope you enjoy! I would love any feedback you guys may have! Though please, if you do not like the story, that's fine, but at least leave constructive criticism. I can't make it better if you don't tell me _why_ you weren't a fan of it.

* * *

She was addicting. A **drug** that kept him going.

As she stood there, closer to the back, behind the line of Kage's standing before him, Kakashi realized that he couldn't really focus on anything other than her.

Sakura was minding her own business - a shinobi watching guard, given that most of the ninja world's Kage's were standing all in one room. It usually prompted _some_ kind of protection. Her, Shikamaru and Shino all stood on the side lines - mouths shut, but on alert for anything that could help.

Kakashi had chosen the other two because of his deep respect for them - it was also why he'd chosen Sakura. That, and the fact that ever since he'd become Hokage, Sakura had been by his side, helping him along the way. They'd grown exceptionally close over the last few years - Kakashi wasn't oblivious enough not to notice.

But over the course of the few months since he'd been elected Hokage, until Naruto was to be his successor, there was an unsaid growth building between the two of them. Kakashi and Sakura were practically inseparable. She joined him in all his meetings, helped him with the loads of paperwork dumped on his desk and then, at the end of the day, when Kakashi finally got to go home, Kakashi would walk her home _first_.

For no other reason other than wanting to be by her side just a little bit longer.

Kakashi knew of his feelings. What they were exactly? He didn't truly know. He knew what he felt for his ex-student was more than just friendship or just plain respect. He cared for her like he cared for no other. Kakashi got along with no one like he got along with her.

Sakura was far from the girl she'd been fresh out of the academy. She was even different from the girl who'd fought in the Great Shinobi War. Sakura had grown and despite his lack of participation at first, Kakashi had watched it happen before his eyes. And he couldn't have been more proud.

But then - pride had swelled into something a little more deep. A little more inappropriate, some would say.

An ex-sensei and ex-student getting together? _Frowned upon._ Kakashi supposes that's why he's yet to do anything. For fear of judgement.

But as Sakura stood there, hidden behind the bodies of Kage's Kakashi frankly couldn't give a damn about, head held high and shoulders brought back - Kakashi realized, in that very moment, he couldn't give two shits. So what if people thought it was wrong?

So what if it was frowned upon?

Watching the sun from the window shine on Sakura's back, her eyes sparkle and the small smile - that was reserved for only him, even Naruto didn't see such a smile - light up her face when she made brief eye contact with him. It was a sight to see, Kakashi decided - and one, with or without the sun on her back, Kakashi wanted to see forever.

He'd fallen in love with his ex-student - Kakashi had fallen in love with his closest friend in that moment and wanted to do nothing but hold her close and kiss her. Show her the kind of love she'd dreamed about as a child when she still believed fairy tales existed.

Mend together the pieces Sasuke had ripped apart and show her that, yes, she was loved. More than she'd ever know.

So, _damn_ the inopportune timing. _Damn_ the eyes watching him.

Kakashi placed both hands against the top of his desk, pushing himself to a standing position. Sounds of shock echoed at his abrupt interruptance and the guards watching snapped their heads over in his direction, afraid that something had gone wrong. Kakashi's eyes met Sakura's in that moment and he could've sworn - _he knew_ \- that she understood.

Her face was red before he even reached her. But Kakashi only grasped her cheeks and pulled her into a much needed, much prolonged kiss. Sakura sputtered against his lips for a moment, because despite knowing what Kakashi's eyes had told her in that moment - she'd have never thought he'd go through with it.

But then, realizing just what was happening and how long she'd waited for this moment, Sakura returned the kiss. She turned into putty in Kakashi's hands and all defences fell as her body melded against his.

It was inappropriate, Kakashi knew. The moment he pulled away from Sakura he'd get an earful. But in that moment, as the woman he loved pressed her body and lips against his own, _he just didn't give a damn_.

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
